<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell the world i'm coming home by Abbie24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314758">tell the world i'm coming home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24'>Abbie24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic, buddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has been away in Afghanistan , leaving buck to raise their son in LA when after a shift Eddie is waiting at the firehouse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell the world i'm coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tell the world I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm coming home, I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tell the world that I'm coming</strong>
</p><p>the lone solder made his way across the tarmac at LAX for the first time in six months Eddie daiz was home for he was headed buck had no idea he was home </p><p>the fire station where his husband worked at, finding a taxi Eddie gave the divine the address of the station.</p><p>
  <strong>I'm back where I belong,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yeah I never felt so strong</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(I'm back baby)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And if you with me put your hands high</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(put your hands high)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>the 118 was out on a call where there were a car accident and a fire right after buck was distant to his teammates as he was missing his husband Eddie. pulling up at the station the team headed up to the loft before the next call.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tell the world that I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm coming home, I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tell the world that I'm coming, home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>once the taxi pulled up at the station Eddie paid the driver and walked up the drive seeing buck talking to his team Eddie called out his name and buck moved so fast that Eddie thought he would get whiplash</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tell the world that I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm coming home, I'm coming home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tell the world that I'm coming, home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>when buck heard his name by a voice he hasn't heard in almost six months he spans round to see his Eddie standing at the door still dressed in his uniform, his legs seem to work on there own as he broke into a run and was in eddies arms in a matter of seconds felling at ease for the first time in six months. tilting eddies head up buck placed a soft kiss on his lips, hearing bobby give him the go-ahead to leave early buck went to his locker and got his stuff and then lead Eddie out to the jeep so they could pick up Chris  from school never letting eddies hand go once </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>